Operation: Recovering memory (Discontinued)
by Sylvie the Sylveon
Summary: Hi, my name is Stevenly2930. You can also call me Steven. I am a penguin with a metal heart working for a polar bear name Herbert for his greatest inventions. But what I didn't know is where I came from and what happened to me? Where was my origin? Let's just say as much as I hate to, I found love but will I find who I truly am? Part of the penguins or part of the evil minds?
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first ever Club Penguin story! Not only that, today, 29** **th** **of October, it's my birthday! I'm officially turning 13 now according to the amount of birthdays I've gotten. I have this on my other PC and so far I made 5 chapters, including this one. I will be sharing one chapter per week and when I run out, I'll try to do everything continuously, including my PVZ stories. Warning: I got this as inspiration from AgentCatherine and Lily Aldeen. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Hi, are you…Stevenly2930?"

"As a matter of fact, I am"

"Welcome to the EPF central! You have been a great agent so congrats with the promotion!"

"Thanks a lot! A girl name…Kiara139, and a few members has an appointment for me…"

"Yeah, they're on the B3 floor, the room in front of the elevator. EPF meeting room"

"Thanks a lot!"

"Don't mention it! Does anyone mention you look awfully cute?"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

 _She is way too hyper or something…_

"According to what we have gathered, this is what we have planned…"

*door opens*

"Sorry, am I late?"

"Well, kind of I guess…"

"Hello there, Stevenly2930. Welcome to the meeting."

*whispers* "Oh my, that light green penguin looks so cute! I could just hug him like a teddy penguin"

"I know he looks so cute! I might have a crush on him already!"

"So, Stevenly2930…"

"You could just call me Steven"

"I prefer Steven more than the long name. Today, we are planning on a bit of a mission today"

"Okay, Mr. …"

"Just call me the director"

"Okay, director"

"We will introduce each other later. First, we have to find out what we are going to do tomorrow"

*2 hours later*

"Hey Steven, thanks for arriving!"

"Don't mention it. I think it's great to be here. You must be Kiara139 right?"

"You can call me Kiara. Don't worry, you're not the only new guy today."

"Wait who else is new?"

"Well…that's me. I decided to join as a full-time job"

"So I realized you and…I think her name's Dot right? Has a little crush on my first impression already?"

"I don't know. You look cute in general and that suit just fits you…I…"

"Please stop blushing! You're making me blush too!"

"At least I think no penguin in around except maybe this vault"

"Well I guess I'll see you around then"

"Sure, see you on the flip side"

*sound of disguise uncloaking*

"Dot? You were the vault the entire time!?"

"You two make a cute couple together"

"No we don't! It's not going to work! You know how much he'll hate me if he knows who I am"

"Then, who are you?"

"I thought the name Kiara should have rung a bell in his head. "

"What's the point?"

"Please keep this as a secret for me, okay?"

"I'll try my best, Kiara."

"Well, I used to be a bully back when he was 6. I was in the same class as him for 10 straight years"

"And what does that make it worse?"

"He tried to commit suicide 5 times because of me bullying him. I know he's cute but I can't help"

"What have you've actually done!"

"I know. I regret it but I don't know if he'll forgive me."

"Just don't overthink it, okay? Pretend that never happened because he never knew in the first place"

"I hope so. Thanks a bunch!"

*2 years later*

"Shoot, the bomb is about to explode!"

"Somebody disarm it!"

"I'm going to do it! I might explode but you guys won't!"

"No, Steven, don't do this. Please Steven!"

"Yeah, Steven. The effects aren't going to be devastating."

"Please Kiara, I have to do it. And it's not true Gary. It's going to destroy the whole Club Penguin! You should have known that, right?"

"Well…I…"

"Oh for crying out loud, evacuate everyone!"

"No, we're not going anywhere."

"Sorry, guys" *teleport everyone to HQ, breaks spy phone*

"Shoot he broke the spy phone! We can't teleport to him!"

"I could still hear you guys through the radar right now"

"Steven get the hell out of there, I have a defusing function here"

"No you didn't. You told me 3 minutes ago!"

"Look, we just want you to get back to HQ. You are one of our best agent! We need someone else to do it, not you, Steven"

"Steven, please don't do it for the sake of my own sanity!"

"Well, you'll be insane then."

"Please don't do this! If you actually survive this, when you get your penguin butt back here, I will slap you and maybe tickle you to death"

"The sense of feeling like an absolute lover, Kiara. And slap me when I get back? Ha, I'm not scared of anything!"

"Well this is going to be the final goodbye I think"

"It's hard to say goodbye, okay? So I'm just going to say hasta la vista"

"Some sense of humor you have"

"At least I get to make you triggered one last time if I don't survive, Guy"

"Fine, but let's hope you do defuse this."

"I am defusing the bomb. Since there's boiling chemicals, it's going to explode, but not as big of a radius to destroy Club Penguin. Enough for some cracks on the iceberg though."

"Just do what you must do for crying out loud!"

"Just calm down Mr. Jet Pack"

"I told you not to call me like that!"

"If I am unconscious, send a search party on the rubble, ok?"

"We will. I promise you will survive!"

"Thanks Kiara."

*bomb cut*

"Bomb defused. I'm getting ready for the impact!"

"Thanks for your service, Steven"

"Don't mention it."

*explosions that rumbles the whole Club Penguin*

 **A/N: Wait I'm dead!?** **Shout out to** **AgentCatherine for giving me a shoutout in her story named Within the Radar.** **Oh and by the way, the name Stevenly2930 is actually my Club Penguin name so if anyone wants to be friends with me,** **P/M me and we can maybe hangout maybe somewhere in the pizza shop or the puffle store** **. Anyways hope you have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dead or Alive?

**A/N: The next chapter is here. I have gotten a slight issue with my life lately and I started to lose interest in some genre of stories, funny enough. I haven't been as active as I thought since Homework has been kind of the issue, including the academic and it is downright torture for me. So enjoy my second chapter. Oh and for those who asked why I say I'm not active but releasing these story once a week or once every 2 weeks is because I have made this already 4 years ago and I decided to post the 4 chapters I made. All I need to do is a little bit of magic in the name of editing. BTW congrats to Trump for becoming president. We're all going to hell anyways…I wish Stein or Sanders won :P This is in Kiara's POV.**

Gary sent out a drone just as I could hear an explosion in the sound signal. The next thing I knew, there was a long beep, shorter ones later that and a final beep that never seem to improve. That's when it hit me…

He died…He actually…died…His heartbeat is gone….

All the years I've been with him…now just gone…

I started to cry in agony. He was there all the way for me. Then, sacrifice himself to save the island and…

The room fell silent, thinking he was dead. Gary shook his head. Dot and Matt, who was commonly known as Rookie but I decided to call him Rookie anyways because he liked the name, looked at the straight line on the board of his heartbeat, trying to say something to no avail. Jet was to the point of breakdown, funny enough, that he ran to the leader of the group Lily Aldean, who just went into the room while Jet tried to explain to her. Lily looked confused at first, but she shook her head and looked worried for Steven. Rookie came to my side, patting on my shoulder and looked at me. I looked on what the drone could see: a dead penguin laying there, bloody and eyes closed near the explosion site.

"I know how you feel. I know it should've been me but he decided to put his life on the line. I'm sorry…" I grabbed hold of him tight. He meeped at first but decided to take it. And then I hear something…

A beat

Then another

And another one

And then…another…

Did he…

We hear a cough, a voice, and then the penguin opened his eyes and forced a smile.

"You guys think I'm dead, aren't you?"

"Steven, you're a son of a penguin! I though you died!" I breathed out. He didn't die! _(Language please, Kiara. If you don't know what it is, the penguin is an alternative for…well…follow this line from Scream and Shout by Britney Spears and will. : "You are now, now rocking with will. and Britney _ Yeah that word)_

"My chest and head are really painful. I think I need help getting back."

"You're going to hold it for a while. You broke your spy phone so we can't teleport to you" Steven grinned and looked at the drone, making it look like he's looking at me.

"Oh, Kiara, did you forget something?" I looked on the screen of the drone. He was holding a spy phone. I looked inside my pocket of my shirt. There was nothing.

"You cheeky little…No wonder…"

"You really need to check your privacy next time, Kiara. Or else it will be a lot of trouble for all of us" Lily said in the background.

"We're coming to get you, Steven. Hold on a minute" Gary looked down on his phone.

When he locked onto my spy phone, I grabbed his hand and we teleported to the rubble, next to a particular light green penguin.

"Steven!" I smiled. I hugged the dusty penguin. I didn't care that he was dirty. He groaned and smiled as he hugged me tighter. I felt safe next to him now.

"Kiara, you're gonna hug the lights out of me soon." I realized that he was choking on blood and he was trying his best not to make it look as bad as I think.

"We better get you back. And fast. You are losing a lot of blood already!" Gary exclaimed. Before we knew it, I touched Gary and Steven and we ended up in the CPEBOH, better known as Club Penguin's Emergency Blood and Organs Hospital. Me and Gary lift Steven up the moving bed and ran as fast as we can as we push the bed to the emergency room.

The smell of the hospital gave me shivers to my back, if you consider penguins to have any back whatsoever. I was scared of needles and shots in the hospital just for the sting and the weird feeling about it.

 **A/N: Confession time. I actually am scared of needles and shots all for the same reasons Kiara claimed and the fact that I have to take like a 5-minute breather before getting a shot. At that point, I am still very scared that it would hurt. Really though, it might as well be painful. Back to the story**

I shook my head from the thought. We have better fish to fry.

Mmmmm…. Fish…makes me feel a bit parched. But in all honesty though Steven is almost dead and we need help.

A door opened wide to see a worried Rookie and Lily coming in first, before the rest of the gang joined in. All of them look worried for the same reason: the green penguin who's breathing heavily on the moving bed with blood coming out more and more each second. A yellow penguin with a white uniform rushed to us.

"What's wrong with this particular penguin?"

"He's bleeding out. You need to heal him quick!" Rookie exclaimed.

And then, doctors and nurses started to drag him in the operation room.

"Gary, you're good at machines so we're going to need you if things go wrong" A white penguin answered as she puts on her coat. ( _She will be important some time later)_ Gary decided to go with it. He wore a doctor uniform and rushed Steven to the operation room. Steven tried to shout but all I can hear was little squeaks.

"I will recover. I promise. I won't forget you…"

Those words…It filled my mind…What did he mean by "I won't forget you?" I shook it off and went to the others near the waiting chairs. Rookie was so worried he walked back and forth waiting for the news. For some reason, he stumbled and fell as soon as I joined the others. Turns out he tripped on a chair while not looking. The clumsiness of Rookie is still as…clumsy as ever. Everybody giggled as Matt…I mean Rookie…blushed in embarrassment as he stood up from his fall. Jet stood Rookie up and helped him get to his feet, or flippers whatever. He blushed even harder in front of Jet as he realized something.

"Sorry if all that training and I'm still clumsy, Jet. Guess I'm still that penguin who doesn't know what to do and always panic for something"

Jet giggled and pat him in the back. He hugged him and finally answered.

"There's 25 reasons that I'm not as good as you as an EPF agent. And three of them is that you showed me penguins do make mistakes. Your clumsiness taught me how to train you as a better agent. You personally made my life…more interesting…before Lily came in and it's still interesting with you here. Look where you're standing now. An agent way cooler than their mentor. The name Rookie was just for the fact at that point in time you are…well…a rookie. Now, you're not a rookie. You're an agent. And that's what makes you great, Matt"

 _(oooooh…Light Jekie shipping I sense…Thanks a lot...CyberCriminal, captain of the ship. Your name is going to change soon so I'm saying this is your name before you change)_

Rookie let go but still frustrated somehow.

"But this is why we are scared. This is why I am scared. I have trained them for 5 years by not being clumsy and teaching them how to use gadgets. Like I was the person who invited them to the EPF agency. I feel scared if someone decided to jump in and kill themselves. It's not fair!"

I can't take it anymore…I have to chip in somehow…

"We're all worried…All of us are. Gary might be sweating his lights in there saving him" I finally screamed out. Everybody was surprised when I started to cry in agony.

"I missed him. We all do. I am scared to my soul that he would be dead. I'm in love with him…I…just wanted to be with him. I have never been able to say I love him any time. I've seen so much and I just wanted him to be alive…"

And then I finally squeaked out.

"I…didn't mean to say that if you know what I mean…"

I looked down at the ground and started to wipe the tears away. Memories started to come back. The time when I ate pizza with me, which after that becomes a game of tag. Or the other time I beat him in a Snowball fight and he was so cute at that time and his sadness made my heart melt. I realized I did miss him! I truly did! I wish he could get through. And then I hear a long beep funny enough. I sat there as the other was shocked, not believing what I said because even though me and Steven fight a lot in EPF but we are particularly in love and playing with each other. But two particular penguins did trust me.

"I trust you that you have a relationship with Steven…" Dot and Lily said together…

"You believed in her that she was in love with him?" Rookie asked, giggling at the thought.

"As a matter of thought, yeah I guess." Lily smiled. Some people say Lily Aldean is a great leader and honestly, they're right. "Steven and Kiara are actually really close friends according to me…I mean I even saw you two hugging each other cutely at the cinema a few days ago!"

"Wait you watched _Puffles:_ _The party starts now_?"

"Yeah. I was actually in the top left seat"

"Oh my…I actually saw you and I just thought to myself that you look familiar…" She punched me in the shoulder lightly.

"That's for not recognizing me. You were too busy being romantic to him aren't you?"

And that's when I started to turn pink on my cheeks…

Jet then smiled and sang: "Steven and Kiara sleeping in an igloo, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

And my blush became crimson red…Rookie followed…

"Should have put it in the EPF news. 2 penguin agent sleeping together in bed playing I spy…" _(Yes, I have to make a joke out of that. I've seen a lot of people in my class talking about that one funny moment in the UK family feud, although it's in the bathroom together and not in bed but whatever…)_

And then a dark red appeared on my cheeks.

"Oh come on!" I finally broke the blush "I didn't even kiss him yet for one thing. I didn't even have any sleepover with him as a matter of fact. Except maybe that one time in Dot's house but that was with all of you guys."

"And at that time you are snuggling beside him. But really? Never once?" Dot smiled, "You should have taken the chance to do it!"

"Let's just say I'm in love with him, alright? Done! Problem solved."

"We still got to stay focused on what's happening, alright?" Dot finally said. "Remember who's in there waiting to be healed by Gary?"

Oh yeah…him…Thanks for the remembrances, Dot…

And so we waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And worried…

And finally Gary came out of the operation room…

 **A/N: What do you think is going to happen? Is Steven announced dead, recovering, or strong and alive? Find out soon…As you can see, I forgot to tell you (I hope Lily Aldean is seeing this story because this is for you) is that I wanted to put the plot of the story in an ALTERNATE STORY almost in the same timeline from Lily's Protobot Predator after 5 years. I will explain the nature of this world in my profile so check it out if you want to know what happens within the 5 years with the characters in Lily's story. Also, please someone contact her for me and tell her I said hi** **I tried to contact her but to no avail…*cries and wiping tears using hoof* (I'm a pony, don't judge me) I just want to meet her!**

 **Also, for those of you who have not noticed, my avatar changed from my OC pony to a pixel art Sylveon from Pokemon. The Sylveon is made by a friend so thanks a lot! Also my username was changed from Steven2Desmond to CommanderSylveon2930. The reason why is that I lost a do not laugh challenge against my cousin so this is my punishment. I have to keep this name until the end of the year until I could change it back. But I'm starting to like the name right now so who knows, you might never be able to see the name Steven2Desmond ever again in fanfiction _**


	3. Chapter 2: I should have known

**A/N: Oh lord my life is going crazy lately. I got into so much trouble just because I was so nervous being an MC. I did share it to 2 of my closest fanfiction friends but if you want to know what happened then P/M me anytime. Also, I swear right after my name was switched to CommanderSylveon2930, my life is getting some Pokémon action funny enough. For example, Asiandude0111 changed his name to Sir Espeon. Now I'm even thinking of making animations, in which I clearly have no experience whatsoever, with Nightcore songs like fight song, On My Mind, Locked Away, I want you to know and other songs without Nightcore like rotten to the core and la da dee featuring my 2 favorite heroes in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes: Solar Flare and Green Shadow or even Nightcore's fight song and So Cold about Pokemon. So if anyone knows any animation website that is kind of like source film maker for Overwatch or Team Fortress 2 I could use and maybe I could get my hands on just to try it out. (not Powtoons though. I already tried it and it failed miserably) Let's do this. Kiara's POV is still applied.**

"How is he Gary?" I prayed and I crossed my two penguin flippers hoping for a good news.

"Well we managed to save him for now." Gary smiled

I sighed in relief

"But we are not done yet." He answered

Wait what?

"His bones have all been healed quickly but his brain and heart has been damaged to the point I can't help with normal surgeries. We are going to replace the broken damages with a metallic version of the heart and brain. But there is a bad catch about it though so I need to ask you, Kiara."

"Just ask me anything…" I squeaked. I don't know what is the catch. I hope it's not him only living for only 6 years or something…

"He will never be able to remember anything about you or anyone in the agency ever again. How do I say this…retrograde amnesia? Anyways, he won't remember about his past. That does include you and his family. I might find a way to cure that later. He will become pretty much a cyborg penguin and might never trust anyone except maybe the first one he sees. Quote on quote "slaves" if you get where I'm going. He would live as normal as any penguin would, just…brainwashed. He can also still generate memories. He will also be schizophrenic with his past. Only tragically scary past will exist as memory. All other memories will exist as dreams pretty much. While if you leave it there then…he might not make it after 5 years."

If I turn him brainless. I might be sinned forever for not being able to remind him of who he is. A funny light green penguin with yellow eyes who almost every girl says that he is cute and he is so adorable when he's whining, etc. The humor that he has will also be gone. But at the same time he won't survive after 5 years so it's a lose-lose situation.

"It would be weird to see Steven become a slave for a bad guy or something but I guess we have no choice. It's for the better good I guess"

Rookie looked shocked "You'd do it? He won't remember any of us!"

I looked back at Rookie and hugged him. "At least he won't be dead. At least we have a chance to help him"

Rookie looked down before finally breaking the hug and answering the question.

"Well if it makes you happy, then Gary, I'm happily letting you do the operation. Just make sure it works though."

"Just wait for like 30 minutes and you can visit him. He's in the resting room still joyful as ever. At that time, you have around 5 hours before the operation to do whatever you want with him." Gary coughed and whispered something, in which I heard he meant me kissing him…

"I heard that Gary…the answer is no because I don't know if that meant he would accept it…I just…I can't! But I get to be with him for like 3 hours right?"

Jet looked at me and sigh

"You have to believe in yourself that you could do it. Who knows, this is the last time you'll see him with the humor he has. You have to take chances and make mistakes. That's why he likes and has a crush on you. You changed the most out of everyone…and that's what makes you special. Lily saw you two cuddling in the cinema, I've seen you guys playing around with each other when EPF still haven't gotten any trouble yet, heck I remembered us playing spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points to you get to slap someone and when you spin and hits Steven, you only playfully slapped him and same goes to him while when you slap someone like me you would slap really hard. I have no clue why you two haven't even started dating or actually romantically kissing each other. There are opportunities for you two to show how much you love each other and this is probably your last chance. So just do it!"

"Thanks Guy" I smiled. I gave him a high five…or fin…whatever nobody cares.

We tried to say our prayers for him the next 30 minutes hoping he would be fine after the next surgery. Then I got to meet him again. When I walked into the room, I could see a light green penguin with his yellow eyes smiling at me. He has some Band-Aid wrapped around his head and his fins were waving at me. This is when I know I have to take the chance to tell him how much I really do love him.

"Hi, Kiara…You missed me?" He asked as I sat next to him.

"I do miss you, when you decide that you are going to defuse the bomb, I was scared that you'd die. Now you are about to lose your memory because I agreed to let him do an operation on you…I don't know if you ever be as humorous or cute as you are now, I just want to say that there isn't much I could do. I only wanted the best for you."

He started to blush and smiled at me. This made me remember something. I playfully slapped him in the cheeks.

"Why did you do that?" He played along.

"That's for caring your penguin bum back to life. I thought you were dead by how much blood you dropped. At least half to be honest. There was a beep and I thought your dead! I am a penguin who keeps my words so that's for scaring the heck out of me."

"You know why I almost died?" He smiled. I shook my head waiting for an answer.

Instead, he looked at me and started to cackle.

"It was because I thought I have a heart ATTACK!"

And he started to grab me into his bed and he started to tickle me. I laughed and started to roll until he stopped me with my back to him.

"Well then you said you will tickle me to death. But looks like the tables have TURNED!" He flipped me onto my stomach and started to tickle me even more. I curled myself into a ball but to no use. His pokes made me giggle until my breath is taken away. It was all laughs and giggles as we keep poking and tickling. Although I could hear the others giggling at what we're doing outside the room but I didn't care. I was having too much fun with him and I felt so happy to see him as humorous as he is. I started to poke him back and both of us laughed until our breaths are tired. We both lied on the bed, both our eyes met. My blue eyes met his yellow. My smile turns into a frown after that as I realized that we have only a few hours left with each other before he is going to start the operation. Steven seems to notice my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm…scared" I answered him.

"There's nothing you have to worry about. I will be fine. I just want to see that if you would have fun with me even in this condition I am in."

"I just don't want you to change. I want you to be the same you. The you who everyone think is cute, the you who makes yourself so cute every time you whine and the you who always have been there for me the past 2 years."

He looked at me with a grin. His yellow eyes shine bright into mine. "As long as you be my star, I'll be your sky. I'm not going to forget you."

"Aw…That's cute" I blushed.

Then I remembered something as well. Hope he won't be mad at me.

"Also, would you not be angry if I tell you something?"

He looked at me a bit worried.

"I won't. I won't be angry about you"

"Well…Here's the secret. You remember the girl named Pride right?"

He looked a bit scared and I could feel his spine starting to shiver but Steven finally answered. "Yeah. She was the reason I attempted suicide like 3 times within somewhere around 10 to 12 years. She always bullied me to the point I can't take it anymore. She is like a pain in my bum for so long."

I started to sniffle…Steven looked at me, a bit scared than before…

"Don't tell me your Pride, aren't you?"

I hugged him and started to cry.

"How come your name is Kiara?" He asked me. I looked at him with tears still in my eyes.

"Pride was…my middle…name." I sniffled. "My real name…is Kiara138…but I changed my…name to Pride because…my parents…wants me to…Because the name…Kiara is…not very common and they…think that it would…make me become…bullied more. So I…changed the name…to Pride for the…sake of my parents….and I became…a bully myself…for fun and…for respect."

 **A/N: Another confession time. Here's the reason my username is Steven2Desmond. My name was supposed to be Desmond. It was my name from Kindergarten to grade 2, hence the 2Desmond part. My parents think the name Desmond is too unlucky and scared that the name Desmond was too uncommon to the point people would bully me since I was bullied a lot at that point in school. Then they realized since they are Liverpool fans (I'm a Manchester United fan, and they are enemies like…I don't know…Batman and Superman? That's why they would sometimes hate me a bit when we see any of our team in a match) so they decided to name me Steven after the legendary player himself from Liverpool: Steven Gerard, although the bullying didn't stop. So yeah. My name was changed just like Kiara because of bullying reasons.**

I started to close my eyes and prayed that he won't hate me. And the most unexpected thing happened. Instead of saying something bad about me, I was shocked to see him hugging me.

"Thank you, Kiara" Steven grabbed my fins. "You changed my life better the past 2 years than making it bad the 10 years before that. You made me have a crush on you, an ex-bully. Plus, I know why you became one of the people who bullies others"

I looked up at him and asked. "Really? You know?"

"Sure I do. You bully others to show that no penguin should touch you. You did it to get respect, not to make people like me hurt. You just don't know how though. It hurts already that I know you were the reason I committed suicide 3 times but that's a thing in the past"

I finally smiled and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for forgiving me. I hope you would forgive what I've done"

"I already did. Like I said, the 2 years you've been with me beats everything that had happened before between us."

"I…Thank you…" I smiled.

"The ex-bully pink penguin fell in love with her own victim. Quite a cliché isn't it?"

"Well maybe. I just want you to know that I don't want you to become brainwashed. I mean…retrograde amnesia…It's a really big deal!"

"It's high noon…Let's just take a nap and we'll talk about it after"

I nodded at him and started to lie down next to him. He started to lie down as well and both of our eyes met. He gave me an embrace and I returned the favor.

 **A/N: Let's change to Rookie's point of view for a teeny tiny bit. Just to see what he thinks.**

Well…today was eventful. First, my own student sacrificed his life to defuse a bomb and save Club Penguin.

Dang you Herbert. I knew you were behind this…I just want Steven to be okay.

Next, Steven has brain and heart issues to the point where he might have to forget his memory. But now, through the windows of specific room, I saw both of my students in there tickling and smiling at each other. I saw both of them looking at each other, comforting each other as much as possible. I saw both of getting closer and while hugging each other to sleep. Then their face got closer. And closer. But then they backed out a bit.

Oh come on! Just do it!

Well, I think it's just me being inpatient. Chances will come.

 **A/N: Well…looks like he wants them to do it. Anyways…Let's see if they do…Let's go to Steven's eyes instead.**

Both of us leaned close. She looked at me a bit nervous as I confusingly look at her blushes. The bright blue eyes told me something that I couldn't quite get. And before I could say something…

She kissed me…

Not like a gentle kiss…But instead a lip-lock…As we kissed, I could see her blush…a bright pink appeared on her cheeks, making me blush alongside her as we held still in the abyss for at least an hour…or at least it felt like it. As soon as I broke it, she looked away and I was dumbstruck of whatever happened. I could hear a yell of success somewhere in the distance…I think it's just my mind messing with me.

"I…I…" She stuttered. I have to say something…But what though? My mind raced to find a word out of my mouth. I only looked at her blush, slowly turning a darker red as she tried to also open her mouth to say something.

"Thanks Kiara" I finally burst out as much as I can in my mind. "I just wanted to tell you that I will always remember that kiss…I just wanted to tell you that you made such an impact to my life. Thank you…"

Finally, she turned around and held me in an embrace. I looked at her blue eyes again, waiting for a response. Her eyes looked nervous, but at the same time, it seemed confident and calm.

"I just want you to remember" She said "That I will always be here for you. You are my only lover like since…ever. I will miss who you are as a penguin of my life, I just want you to be there for me."

What do ya know? How touching…

"Thanks Kiara…Or should I say…Pride…"

She smiled at me and for some time, we talked about each other from how we lived our lives to what our hobbies are to what we want to do in the future. We talked for so long it felt like hours…and it did. Before we knew it, it was time for her to go.

"I will miss you Steven" Kiara told me before she left the room leaving me alone. In my mind, I hummed a song with quite a depressing tone: the story that helped me stop my depression for at least a few months.

 _You can't hear me cry_

 _See my dreams all die_

 _From where you're standing_

 _On your own_

 _It's so quiet here_

 _And I feel so cold_

 _This house no longer_

 _Feels like home._

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. If you read some of my stories, you would know I put references in my story. So clear reference of Overwatch, a song named So Cold, and a video by The Game Theorists about Dory from Finding Nemo being a liar. Also, I pay my respects to a football/soccer team in Brazil who died in a plane crash a few days ago. I hope all of you in heaven can contribute your soccer skills to those who doesn't know it in heaven. But it's such a big impact to the point I think the team can't recover because only 2 out of like 20 players and the managers survived. SO if you can, give a moment of silence to the team…But yeah hope you enjoyed it and hope you could leave some reviews just to see how I've done…It's okay for negative comments but please also make it as constructive as possible so that I can improve the story. Also, if I can I'm going to dedicate myself a review section in every story like AgentCatherine's stories just so that some people won't hate me for not responding because they don't have an account here in some of my stories...**


End file.
